Died of a Broken Heart
by gabriela.tacy
Summary: A LONG ONESHOT! Sakura has end up having two boyfirends and she doesn't know which one to leave behind Sasuke or Sai.When she decided who she wants to be with, someone is left heart broken. Sakura then realize she made the biggest mistake EASE READ


**Died of a Broken Heart (One-Shot)**

 **A/N: Hello! If you have not read my profile, please go read it. I am the writer (Suka Uchiha) and since I cannot access my old account, this will be my new one and I will update all the stories and chapters that I had on my old account onto my new one.**

 **Thanks!**

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

It was Friday April 14 at around 10:00 p.m. It was just me and my cousin at my house. My cousin was spending the night over. Her name is Umi and she's seventeen years old. She is like about 5'5. She has dark brown wavy hair. Her eyes are just like mines, emerald.

I am eighteen years old. I am taller than my cousin. I have pink hair and emerald eyes. I am very athletic.

We were watching television in the living room, when out of no where the front door slams open and we herd someone yelling, " Hello, anyone home! Sakura! Umi! Where are you two?"

It was my dad calling us. My dad is a tall man. He is his mid thirties. He is about 6'2. He has the same color eyes as mine and his hair is light brown. Where did I get my pink hair from? From my mom. She has light pink hair with black eyes.

"Hey! We're right here in the living room." I yelled.

"Hey, lets go to blockbusters and rent some movies." My dad yelled back as he came to the living room.

"What good movies came out?" I asked.

"Who knows but lets go. There's nothing good on TV." Umi responded.

Umi and I ran to my room and put on our shoes and coat. "What movies should we rent, Sakura?"

"I don't know but lets go see. It's better than staying home and watch the same TV shows over and over."

"Yeah. Okay so come on hurry up lets go."

I grabbed my cell phone and we were on our way out the door.

* * *

Twenty minutes later we arrived at blockbuster. We were just entering the store when suddenly Umi grabs by the hand and whispers, " Oh my gosh. Sakura look over there. That guy is so cute and he's looking this way."

I turned around and look. "Naw. He's okay but not sexy. And I don't care, let him look this way."

"Look he's smiling at you. Go talk to him. He is so fine." Umi said.

"I don't care. Come on lets just go get some movies."

"Sakura are you dumb? He is so cute!"

The guy was cute but he didn't really catch my attention. "Sakura, he is still looking at you."

I ignored her and went to go look for a movie. "Fine then, don't pay attention to him. You don't know what you're missing. Well I'm going over there and look for a movie while I'm looking at that fine guy. Ha ha ha."

"Oh my gosh Umi. He's not that cute." I was at the horror section looking for a good scary movie to rent when I hear a phone 'ring ring ring' It was my phone ringing.

I answered the call. "Hello?" I said.

"Hey Sakura! What are you doing?" It was my best friend, Naruto.

"Hey Naruto! I'm at blockbusters. What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm with Hinata. Hey can you bring some movies for me and Hinata?"

"Sure but I don't know what kind of movies you like."

"Ummm, go to the new arrival and tell me all the movies that just came out."

"Fine then."

I went to the new arrival and started to tell Naruto all the new movies that came out. Suddenly, I hear someone saying," Hey, you the girl over there talking on the phone."

I thought they were talking to someone else so I just ignored it. Then I hear them saying, "Hey, girl the one in red." I quickly realized that they were talking to me because I was the only one wearing red. I turned around and I realized that the person that was calling me was the same guy my cousin thought was so cute.

I took a real good look at him and realized that Umi was right. He was so fine. He had the darkest eyes I had ever seen. He's eyes were dark like the night. His skin was pale and his hair was also black. He had a nice smile. What I like most about his smile was his perfect white teeth.

He was wearing white shorts and a blue shirt. He was about 5'11 and he looked very muscular.

"Hey, umm… you think I can have your number?" He asked.

I had forgotten that I was talking on the phone with Naruto. He yelled, "Hey Sakura! You still there?"

"Hey, let me call you back like five minutes, okay and say hi to Hinata for me."

"Fine."

I looked at the cute guy. "Hold on." I said to him.

" I can't I'm about to go. So can I have your number?"

"Sure. It's…" as I was telling him my number, I just couldn't stop thinking about how sexy he was.

"This is your cell phone right?"

"Yeah it is."

"Okay, so I'll call you later. Your single right?"

"Yeah I am."

"Okay, well I'm leaving. Call you later. Bye."

"Bye!"

As he was leaving I couldn't stop looking at him. I kept looking at him until he turned around and saw me. He smiled at me and I smiled back at him. We started at each other until I realized I was blushing, so I turned around quickly.

Umi came running to me and yelled, "I saw that."

"Saw what? What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Don't act stupid with me. You and that guy. I saw everything.''

"Everything?"

"Yup! I thought you said he wasn't cute. Huh?"

"Well, umm…okay I was wrong but right too. He's cute. He's so dang hot."

"See, I told you so but no, you just didn't want to listen to me."

"No it wasn't that. I just didn't see him close."

"Sure, whatever, so what did you two talk about?"

As I was telling Umi what happened my dad interrupted me. "Hey Sakura! Umi! Come on lets go. Got all your movies?''

"Yeah, we're coming. Umi I'll tell you the rest later."

"Fine."

* * *

We arrived at my house at around 11:15 p.m. "So, Sakura you going to tell me what you and that guy talked about?''

"Fine."

As I told her the rest that happened, my cell phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Hey." a unfamiliar voice said.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"It's me. The guy from blockbusters."

"Oh yeah the one asking for my number."

"Yeah. So what you doing?"

"Nothing. At my house with my cousin watching a movie and you?"

"In my room listening to music. So what's your name?"

"Sakura."

"That's a gorgeous name. My name is Sasuke."

"I like your name."

While I was talking to Sasuke on the phone, Umi leaned over to me and whispered, "Sakura, hey talk lower, I'm trying to watch the movie."

"Sorry."

I got up and went to my room to talk on the phone. "So, Sakura, you said that your single right?"

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure."

"Ummm… would you go out with me?"

"What? But I just met you like an hour ago."

"Yeah, I know but I really like you."

"How can you like me when you don't even know me."

"I don't know. When I first saw you, I had a strong feeling about you."

"I don't know…. I have to get to know you first before I can go out with you."

"But while were going out you can get to know me."

"Ummm… okay I will go out with you."

"Yes!"

"Can I call you tomorrow? Am about to go watch a movie with my cousin."

"Yeah."

"About what time?"

"Anytime you want."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone. I was so happy in that moment. I guess Umi knew I was happy because she the asked, "What happened? What are you smiling about?"

I told her everything and she was happy for me.

"Hold on Sakura, aren't you still going out with Sai?"

"No. Well I don't think so."

"What do you mean you don't think so?"

"We had a big fight on Tuesday and we haven't talked then. He said he was done, so I guess he broke up with me."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Cause yesterday I saw him and he asked me if you were still mad at him. I told him that I don't know and why would he care. He said because you're his girlfriend."

"What! So he thinks we're still going out. Nope, not after what happened." At that moment I was so mad. I didn't want to hear the name 'Sai'. Well not after what he did to me on Tuesday.

* * *

 **What happened on Tuesday**

It was just my boyfriend and I. He had basketball practice so I stayed after school to be with him. We were sitting in the bleachers and just talking when all of sudden his ex girlfriend comes out of nowhere. His ex's name is Aumi. She is a little shorter than me. She has light skin and light brown eyes. Her hair is long and golden-brown and she's thin. His ex girlfriend and I don't get along at all.

He's the reason why she hates me so much. Well I don't understand why, she broke up with him so she should be over him, but I think the only reason she flirts with him is to get me pissed off.

His ex just came up to us and said, "Hey Sai. You look so sexy today. Wait you always do."

"Ummm… thanks Aumi."

"Yeah sure. Its too bad I broke up with you. If I didn't we would have been over there in the corner making out like we use to. Right Sai?"

"Ummm… sure Aumi I guess."

"You know you would like that. Well whatever. You got a hoe now."

I was getting mad. She was talking so much shit about me and Sai just stayed there all-quiet. I didn't want to say nothing because Sai doesn't like seeing me fight or he gets mad so I stayed there all-quiet.

"So Sai, don't you miss me? I know I do."

I was sitting next to Sai holding his hand. Then Aumi sat down next to him cuddling all up on him. He let go of my hand and he didn't say anything to Aumi. I think he actually liked it.

"Sai you know you can do better than that."

"What do you mean Aumi? Sai said.

"Well look at that slut right next to you. I mean when you were going out with me, you made a good choice but that shit right there. Come on baby you too sexy for that."

Aumi just looked at me with her evil look. I was so tired of her talking shit and Sai not doing anything about it. I finally cracked. "BITCH! You need to shut up. I'm no slut like you. Getting laid by every guy that asks you!" I yelled at her. I stood up and punched Aumi straight in her jaw. Sai got up and said, "Sakura, what the hell are you doing. Don't touch her."

I was surprised that Sai took her side and not mine. Aumi stood up and said, "Hoe! I'm a kick your ass!"

"Lets go then BITCH!"

Sai got in the middle and said, "Sakura stop okay. Leave her alone."

I felt so betrayed by my boyfriend. "Okay so its like that Sai! You are going to take that bitch side than mine! You know what go with her and leave me alone!"

I saw the way Sai looked. He looked so pissed off. "You know what, I'm done with all this shit. I'm done!" Sai left running out of the gym. Aumi ran after him. Well, I just stayed there all-alone. Felling like shit, nothing but shit.

* * *

It was around 9:00 a.m. when my phone rang. I was sleeping so I didn't bother to answer it. It rang and rang then it stopped. Five minutes later it rings again. I was so sleepy to check who it was so I just answered it. "Hello."

"Ummm… hey Sakura." I didn't recognize the voice.

"Yeah. What's up?" I moaned.

"Finally you answer me. Well I've been wanting to talk to you about what happened on Tuesday." I didn't know who it was but I had an idea who was calling me. "Who is this?" I asked.

"Sai."

I told him what the fuck he wanted. He told me he wanted to talk to me about what happened on Tuesday and that he has a reason why he took Aumi's side. I asked him what's the reason and he told me that he couldn't tell me, that if we can meet up somewhere, so he can tell me everything.

"Yeah. Like I'm going to meet you somewhere. So you can humiliate me again. I don't think so." I told him.

"Please! Can you meet me at the mall today around 2:00?" Sai asked.

"Whatever!"

"Please!"

"Okay fine then. If I have time I'll go." I hung up on him. I was too tired to realize what had just happened. I was trying to think what Sai said but I fell asleep thinking.

* * *

I had woken up like around 12:00. I would have slept more but Umi came running into my room and jumped on me yelling, "Sakura! Wake up; it's time to get up. Come on Sakura lets go somewhere. I'm bored."

"Get off of me. I'm tired. Let me sleep a little more." I muttered.

"No Sakura. It's like 12:30 already."

I suddenly got up. "You want to go to the mall today?" I asked my cousin.

"Yeah sure what time?" She asked me.

"2:00"

Umi told me that was fine and she told me first that we should go somewhere to eat. We were both hungry and I hurried to dress up.

We arrived at the mall. I didn't tell Umi the reason I had come. I told her that I had to do some important stuff and she could go by herself to any store she wants. As Umi was walking away, I was looking for Sai.

 _Ummm…Where could he be I thought._

I walked to the food court looking for him but with no warning Sai came behind me, grabbed me and picked me up. He turned around and tried to kiss me but I turned the other way. "What? I can't kiss you no more?" he said. "NO. Now explain to me what happened." I demanded.

Sai grabbed my hand and walked me to a table to sit down. He started to explain to me. He told me that Aumi had the same classed has he does and that in one of those classes the teacher put Aumi and him to work together on a project since Aumi is a teacher's et and that in basketball practice he ahs to get good grades in order to play. I thought about it for a second.

They both did have classed together but Aumi was not teacher's pet. Aumi is a bad student. No teacher likes her. "What does that have to do all of this?" I asked him. He told me that he was failing in that class and that the teacher told him if he gets an A on the project he will pass the class. Aumi told him that she likes him and that if he talked to me, she makes sure that he will fail his class.

Aumi wouldn't say something like that I thought. She would do something but never say something that stupid. I had a feeling Sai was making this up. "This doesn't make sense." I told him.

He then told me that her mom and his mom talk and if her mom tells his mom about me and him, he won't be able to see me or talk to me. Aumi's mom does not know his mom I thought.

"So you forgive me baby?"

"Yeah. Ummm… so we never broke up?" I asked him.

"No never."

I had got home late at night. I had drop Umi off at her house and went with Sai to the movies. I was in my room watching TV when my phone starts ringing. It was Sasuke. "Hello?"

"Hey, blossom. I haven't talk to you all day. Where were you?"

"I was busy but I'm here now so what's up?''

"Not much. Just thinking about you."

"Your so sweet."

"Thanks. So what did you do today?" He asked me. I was so worried at that moment when he asked me that. I couldn't tell him the truth. I just can't tell him that I was with my other boyfriend. I told him that I was at my cousin's house all day.

"That's all? You should have called me. I would have taken you somewhere. You want to go somewhere tomorrow? Like the movies, the mall, anywhere you like."

"Yeah, that will be nice."

"Okay then around 7:00 then?"

"Sure." I told him my address.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah, bye."

I hung up on Sasuke. I started to think to myself. What I'm I going to do with two boyfriends. I have to leave one but I just don't know whom. No one knows I was cheating on them except for me of course. Well I'll stay like this until I can choose one for now whatever.

* * *

I was getting ready to go out on a date with Sasuke. I had just finished taking a shower and was picking out of my clothes. I was in my closet choosing what to wear when my phone rings. It was Sai. "Hey Sai."

"Hey baby you want to do something today?" He asked me. Oh no. I can't tell him yes, I had already had plans with Sasuke. "I can't sorry. I had promised my dad that I would go to my cousins birthday party."

"Oh its okay. Maybe next time."

"I have to go. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up. I felt so bad to lie to Sai. I herd someone knocking on my door. I went to go check and it was Sasuke. I grabbed my phone and purse and I was out the door.

We were eating at this restaurant when Sasuke said, "You look lovely today."

"Thanks. You look cute too."

"So are you having a good time so far?"

"Yeah."

We kept talking when all of a sudden Sasuke stopped talking. He had this look of pain in his eyes. "Sasuke what's wrong?" "Nothing. I just got this bad stomach attach that's all." It didn't seem like no regular stomach attach to me. It looks like he was in serious pain. "You sure? You want to go home or something?"

"No, it's fine, its going away now. Now lets get out of here and go watch a movie or something." I knew Sasuke wasn't okay. That wasn't a regular stomach attach. Something was wrong with him but I just couldn't figure it out.

Days past and I realized that Sai was acting real different with me. When he was around his friends and when Aumi was around. He changed a lot but since I loved him so much, I didn't really seem to mind.

Sasuke and I started to hang out more. At first it was every weekend and then everyday. I didn't mind. The more Sasuke and I hung out the less Sai and I hang out. Sasuke's stomach attach would come back. Then one day while I was with Sasuke his stomach started to hurt that he passed out. I had taken him to the hospital. I was waiting for the doctors to come and tell me if he was alright.

The doctor finally came out and saw me. "He's going to be fine. It was just a stomach attach nothing severe." As the doctor told me that he was okay something in his eyes told me he was lying to me. " So can I go see him?" I asked the doctor. "Yeah, go ahead." I walked into his room. "Hey Sasuke, you feeling better?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke said he was alright but something told me there was something wrong but they didn't want to tell me. "How long are you going to be here?" I asked him.

"A few days the doctors told me."

"It's getting late. I'm going to have to go."

"Okay. Don't worry about me."

"I'll come visit you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye blossom. I love you."

"Ummm… I love you too." I leaned over to him and gave him a passionate kiss. His lips were so soft and warm.

Days passed and Sasuke was still in the hospital. I stopped visiting him and I started hanging out with Sai more often. The more I started to hang out with Sai made me realize that I was in love with him and not Sasuke. I didn't see Sasuke like I did with Sai. To me Sasuke was just a toy and Sai was everything to me. Sai had changed back to his normal self. He stopped talking to Aumi and he stopped hanging out with his friends. Most of his time he would spend it with me. We would spend the whole day together. I stopped talking to Sasuke like I used to.

Sasuke finally got out of the hospital. He would call me or text me but I didn't bother answering his calls or text him back. Then one day he called me while I was at the mall with Umi. "Hello?" "Hey Sakura."

"Yeah. What do you want?"

"We haven't talked since I got out of the hospital." "I have been busy."

"So how have you been?" "Okay."

"So what are you doing?" "Something."

"Like what?" "Don't worry about it."

"Sakura you changed a lot. I am getting a feeling that your cheating on me." I thought to myself. I think he knows now. What am I going to do? I need to convince him that I'm not. "Look if your going to accuse me of cheating on you then don't call me." "I'm not accusing you."

"Yes you are, and when you decide not to accuse me, call me back! Bye!" I hung up on him. I knew it wasn't going to work out. I knew I had to break up with Sasuke but I didn't know when.

I called Sasuke back and I told him I had to talk to him badly. I think he knew something was wrong because he said, "What's wrong?" "I don't know how to say it but umm… I'm breaking up with you."

"What!? Why?"

"I don't feel nothing for you."

"Please don't do this to me. I can change just give me another chance. I love you."

"Sorry but I don't love you."

"No please no. I think we were meant to be. I had a dream about we got married and we had a family together. This dream meant something."

"It might be meant to you but not to me."

"No. Sakura without you I'll die!" By the way Sasuke was talking to me it sounded like he was crying. But I was so pissed off that he didn't understand it was over, I didn't care if he was crying or not. "Damn, Its over! Bye!" I hung up. He kept calling me after that but I never picked up. He would text me and leave me voice mails but I would just erase them. I would pick up a couple times but then I would hang up.

* * *

I had gone to the gym after school to see Sai. I didn't tell him I was going so it can be a surprise. I wished now that I did tell him and I probably would never saw what I saw that day. I was walking to the gym looking for Sai. I didn't see him so I asked his coach for him. The coach told me he just left. As I was walking back to the school, I heard someone giggling. I turned around to where it was coming from. It had come from a corner so I went to go check.

As I went I saw Sai and Aumi on a wall. Sai was leaned against it and Aumi was on him with her hands wrapped around him. I heard them saying, "So baby when you going to break up with that hoe."

"Baby you know I am just going out with her because she's helping me get good grades."

"Yeah I know but I hate her. I feel like you like her and not me."

"You know I love you. I'm just using her." I had heard enough. I felt like shit. I felt like someone had stabbed me in the heart. I felt like I was going to die. My eyes filled with water. I turned around and ran to my car. As I drove home I couldn't stop crying. I was in my room the whole day. I didn't eat, I didn't sleep and I couldn't stop crying.

I missed a lot of days in school. Umi had come over to my house. I had told her everything. She had made me feel a little better. But then she said, "Know you see how it feels."

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"I'm talking about how the same thing Sai did to you, you had did to him." When she told me that, it had hit me. She was right. The exact thing happened to me, I did to Sasuke. "I guess what they say is true. What comes around goes around." I felt bad. I felt more bad then what Sai did to me. "Look you need to think about this. Don't you think you deserve it? Sasuke offered you a lot of things, especially love, and Sai; all he offered you were tears. You were suspicious about Sai and Aumi but you didn't pay attention to it."

It was all making sense to me now. Why Sai was changing. Why he was always around with Aumi, making lame excuses. Umi left and I thought about everything she had told me. I then fell asleep.

I had just looked at my cell phone thinking if I should call Sasuke or not. Then I finally grabbed my phone and called Sasuke. It rang and rang until a lady answered.

"Hello?" She said

"Umm… Hello is Sasuke there?" When I said that the lady burst out in tears. She was crying. I knew something was wrong so I asked. "Did something happen to Sasuke?" I asked.

The lady managed to say some words." Y-Y_Y-Yes. My son S-S-Sasuke… he d-d-died." I just froze. "No, he cant die." I said.

" He died. He developed cancer in his stomach. It had spread all throughout his body and then to his heart. The doctors tried to do surgery but it was too late. What I don't understand is that the doctors said that in his heart he didn't die of cancer that got into the heart. He died of a broken heart." Tears filled in my eyes and then they ran down on my cheeks. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." I told her.

"What? Why? It's not your fault."

"Bye!" I hung up. I knew as soon as she had said " he dies of a broken heart" It was all my fault. I was suddenly falling in love with Sasuke, but it was too late now. It made sense to me now. Why he always had stomach attach and why I had a feeling that the doctor was lying to me in the hospital. And when Sasuke said "Without you I'll die!" Now everyday before I go to sleep I wonder if I had never broke Sasuke's heart would he still be alive?

* * *

 **A/N: Please Review! It would mean alot to me! Also there is a sequel to this one-shot and it is called "A chance to start over."**


End file.
